


Craving

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Pre-Rut, and demanding, he's horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Uncaring, Taeyong hummed, placing himself comfortably between his legs, grabbing one of Jaehyun's hands and making him grip his hair tightly. "You're going to hold my hair like this, okay? Pull on it, do whatever you want to"





	Craving

"Come on, I'm horny" he whined, fingers already fiddling with Jaehyun's belt, trying to open it quickly. 

"Taeyong, what if you vomit while we fuck? That isn't going to be pleasant, you know?" Jaehyun arguments, worried about the sudden mood change of his boyfriend. 

"Do we even have condoms?" Jaehyun asked, watching his boyfriend remove his belt and throw it on the floor right next to the bed. 

"I bought some and I'm on birth control too, don't worry about that" Taeyong replied, one leg already wiggling between his own, placing a wet kiss on his neck. 

"Since when?" he gasped, looking at the ceiling in confusion as to why Taeyong was acting like that, but definitely appreciating the hand sneaking under his pants to touch his hardening dick. 

"Since...a few weeks? Months? Now is that really important? I'm trying to get laid here" he complained, taking off his shirt and getting rid of his pants in a second.

"Fuck, why is today so hot?" Taeyong fanned himself, reaching over Jaehyun to grab the remote control and turn on the AC. 

"Are you in heat?" Jaehyun questioned, chewing on his lips as Taeyong kissed his chest, mouth sucking on one nipple while his fingers teased the other one. "No, I'm not. I think. It's always irregular but it doesn't feel like a heat" he mumbled against the skin, sucking on it before paying attention to the other one. 

"Fuck, Taeyong, this is hot but the room is so damn cold" Jaehyun shivered, moaning when hot lips slid against his abdomen, hands pushing his pants down his thighs and past his knees, urging him to throw it away. 

Uncaring, Taeyong hummed, placing himself comfortably between his legs, grabbing one of Jaehyun's hands and making him grip his hair tightly. "You're going to hold my hair like this, okay? Pull on it, do whatever you want to" 

Gaping, Jaehyun nodded. He must be really horny. 

Snap out of it, man. "Wait, you're going to suck my dick? I don't think so, mister. Weren't you still feeling a little sick?" 

Glaring at him, Taeyong took Jaehyun's hand away from his hair, sitting on his knees and crossing his arms petulantly. "I'm not! I was sick, but that's already in the past! Like, weeks ago! If you are denying me, then just say so" he complained, letting a surprised noise escape from his lips when Jaehyun grabbed him by the arms and pushed him down onto the bed, squeaking when a shower of kisses landed on his face. 

"I would never deny you!" Jaehyun whined between kisses, pouting when a hand blocked his face. "I'm just worried about you, baby" 

Seemingly convinced, Taeyong huffed, staring at him. "Then can we do something else? But please something because I'm not joking, I'm really horny. Weirdly so." 

Sighing, Jaehyun agreed. "Okay, what do you want? Let's focus on you today, alright?" With a sparkle in his eyes, Taeyong smiled, wrapping his legs around Jaehyun's hips and pulling him closer, laughing when the man let out a squeal. 

"Can we go straight to the fucking, then?" 

Now Jaehyun was the one shocked. And to think his boyfriend called him a pervert weeks ago, huh? 

"Just, like, stick in and do it?" he asked, shaking his head when Taeyong nodded. "Of course not, what if I hurt you? Just let me do my thing, Taeyong" 

Rolling his eyes, the older man shrugged, waving his hands so Jaehyun would hurry up. Bossy little thing. 

"What should I use first, hm?" Jaehyun asked, grinning at how Taeyong's eyes shifted to his fingers, biting his lower lip and batting his eyelashes as if Jaehyun could say no. "Fingers?" Nodding, he sighed, hands trying to reach the remote control once again to make the room even colder. 

"Baby, there is no way my dick is getting hard if you freeze us in here" Jaehyun argued, frowning when Taeyong just clicked his tongue and did it anyway. "I'm going to wear a jacket and socks, then"

Making a face, Taeyong looked at him in disgust. "If you do your job right, no one will feel cold. Just hurry up and put those fingers to work" he demanded, licking his lips when Jaehyun complied.

"I don't know what's up with you today, but I promise you won't be talking like that when I'm done with you" Jaehyun whispered, face serious, gripping Taeyong's jaw, making him look right into his eyes. 

"Actually," Jaehyun got up, leaving the man confused on the bed. Walking to the closet, carrying a black box with him. "I'm calming you down right now, what you say?" he asked, showing him a black gag ball. 

"Whatever you want" Taeyong breathed out, opening his mouth so Jaehyun could put it on him. It felt quite weird, but not exactly uncomfortable. 

"If you feel uncomfortable, what should you do?" Making a twisting motion with his fingers, Taeyong replied obediently, chest warm with pride when Jaehyun praised him. "Yeah, you pinch me the hardest you can. Aren't you the best baby boy?" 

"Arms up, wrists together" Jaehyun rasped out, not even looking at him, too busy with searching for something inside the box. "What do you prefer? Silk or handcuffs?" Pointing to the handcuffs, he waited, observing as his boyfriend lovingly kissed his hands before closing the device around his wrists. 

Throwing a bottle of lube and 2 condoms on the bed, Jaehyun put the box away, not before grabbing something Taeyong could  
not identify and hiding it under the pillow. "I know, I know," he cooed when Taeyong stared at the lube, "You're probably already dripping as always but I like it extra wet, you know?" 

Blushing, Taeyong nodded, mumbling something behind the gag. "What? Couldn't understand that, honey" Jaehyun mocked, holding one of his legs so he could press kisses against the calf before sliding to his thighs, staring at him while he did so. 

"Oh no, baby. You're already staining my sheets? I didn't even touch you yet?" he asks, index finger touching the wetness on the bed, wiping it on Taeyong's leg. Closing his eyes in embarrassment, Taeyong whines, shivering when two fingers rub against his ass, teasingly pressing into him before moving to tease the tip of his cock. 

"Spread your legs and keep it like that or I'll stop, you understand? If you, by any circumstance, close your legs I'll stop and go for the next thing I have planned without making you cum" Jaehyun ordered, putting him in place before pouring lube on his fingers, purposely letting the sticky substance fall on his belly and legs, grinning when he twitched against the bed.

"If you are good, I guess you'll come four times today" he mused, roughly pushing one finger inside Taeyong, ignoring the sounds he let out. "Ah, look at you. Already drooling like a bitch in heat, aren't you?" Jaehyun questioned, wiping his chin before tasting the finger, humming in approval at the taste. He could only whimper and gasp, pushing against the finger teasing him. 

"I didn't believe at first that you liked being called names like that, I mean," he wiggled his finger, smiling when Taeyong moaned and shook against the bed. "Look at your sweet, pretty face. But then, for my surprise, you begged me to pull on your hair and call you my whore. My, my"

Leaning down, Jaehyun kissed his lower lip, sliding down to lick his neck, breathing right over his scent gland, placing a kiss there. His legs twitched in pleasure, feeling more wetness slowly come out of him. "That was close. Be careful with how those legs are moving or you might not cum at all" 

Frustrated, he frowned at Jaehyun, eyes fluttering shut when another two fingers pressed against his prostate, wet heat wrapping around his cock, making him produce an high pitched noise behind the gag ball. 

Feeling Taeyong's hips stilling under him, he sucked harder on the length, making sure the fingers were pushing against the place that would make the man drool and whine, restrained hands grip the pillow under his head in desperation. 

"God, you're so fucking wet" Jaehyun murmured, his own body heating up. Now, that was a little worrying. While Taeyong's heats were irregular, Jaehyun's ruts were pretty spot on. Unless he was under suppressants, which he was till 4 days ago. So, there was a high probability his rut could be triggered right now and pull Taeyong's heat with it. 

It wasn't as if he'd lose all control over his body but he did get a little...demanding. So, in order not to hurt or upset Taeyong, he stopped everything and reached to remove the gag ball on his boyfriend's mouth.

Confused, Taeyong stared at him, flushing down to his chest when he felt the saliva dripping to the bed. "What happened?" he asked, fingers impatiently clutching the soft pillow. 

"I think my rut is close, most likely happening right now" Jaehyun explained, reaching to take the handcuffs off of Taeyong, being stopped by said man, though. "So? Just keep going, please" 

"Taeyong, you never experienced a rut with me, it's safer if we have sex completely, uh, unrestrained" he tried to explain. Jaehyun was met with resistance, however. 

"Believe me, you won't break me. I know how to deal with a rut" he said impatiently, toes curling and legs shaking in distress. "Baby, please just go on? I'm really turned on, as if I were in heat but I know it's not, just-" Sighing, Taeyong pouted. "Make me cum and then we can talk about you destroying my ass or something."

Shaking his head amusedly, Jaehyun gave up, but still taking the handcuffs off of Taeyong. "Fine then. I almost regret removing the gag, though" he muttered, giggling when Taeyong playfully kicked him. 

Laying on top of the smaller man, Jaehyun kissed him lovingly, caressing the slightly wet hair. Looking down, he noticed something. "Oh, I think you gained some weight?" 

Excited, Taeyong nodded. "Yeah! I also noticed that. I think I'm finally recovering from the sushi fiasco plus the cold disaster." Frowning, he remembered the mess he was for the last weeks. 

Gasping, Taeyong protested at the sudden thrust of three fingers inside him. "H-Hey-" he stammered, "warn a man, will you?" Absentmindedly, Jaehyun grunted, pinching one nipple, soothing the pain with his tongue. 

Pushing Jaehyun's head down, Taeyong moaned, eyes closed but hands busy pointing to what he wanted his boyfriend to do. Not one to disappoint, Jaehyun opened his mouth, taking Taeyong's hard cock inside his mouth, moaning when the man tightened around his fingers, signaling that he was already getting closer.

Bobbing his head up and down, he swallowed around the shaft, fingers curling inside Taeyong's body, humming in satisfaction when the man gripped his hair tightly, one long leg moving to rest on his shoulder. 

"Yes, Jaehyun, yes, more" Taeyong cried out, pushing down onto the fingers moving so nicely, now thrusting harder and curling every time his tongue swirled on his cock. 

Hissing at the sharp pull on his head, Jaehyun looked up, just in time to see how Taeyong's body stiffened before quaking against the bed, his free hand going up to his mouth, failing at muffling his loud moans and whimpers. "Oh fuck, yes, Jaehyun" he cried out, hole twitching around Jaehyun's digits, cumming into his mouth, fingers still desperately gripping his dark locks. 

It took him quite some time to calm down, body still shaking sporadically after the orgasm. Swallowing, Jaehyun hummed and observed, taking his fingers out, tapping Taeyong's face so he could see how wet and sticky they were. With unfocused eyes, the man watched as Jaehyun sucked on the digits, slapping his face lightly with the damp hand. 

"Are you satisfied?" Jaehyun questioned, warming the lube he just poured on his fingers and pushing the substance inside Taeyong, raising his eyebrow when said man only bit his lip and whimpered, head falling against the pillow. "I asked you something, honey. And watch those legs, they are not where I told you to keep them."

Spreading his legs back to their original position, Taeyong nodded, body itchy and not cooling down even after coming. But he was satisfied. This was probably Jaehyun's fault, his scent was extremely heavy and dizzying, most likely because he was in pre rut, or something alike. This was a little weird, however, because his boyfriend's rut should be triggering his own heat, but it didn't seem as if it was happening. 

"That's great, I'm glad you are satisfied" he smiled lovingly, reaching under the other pillow to grab something. Not breaking eye contact, his smile dropped, slowly turning into his usual serious face. "Too bad I'm not?" Jaehyun asked, faking innocence, showing him a purple vibrator. The fuck? Not complaining, though.

The thing wasn't huge, per se, but it was quite big and it made his mouth water and legs tingle in excitement while he watched Jaehyun pour more lube on it. Slapping his thigh, Jaehyun kneeled between his legs, slowly inserting the toy inside him, paying attention to his expression, in case he looked uncomfortable or in pain. 

Shrieking, Taeyong jumped slightly, surprised at the sudden vibrations, without any warning. They were faint, however, just teasingly stimulating his sensitive body. It felt good, everything felt suspiciously good, every brush of the toy against his walls making him babble about how much he needed more, felt amazing, to give it to him deeper. As shy as Taeyong could be sometimes, definitely this moment wasn't one to be embarrassed. He just mindlessly wanted to feel pleasure, and only that. 

Breath hitching at the sight of his boyfriend's spread legs, wet hole clinging to the toy, still hard pinkish dick resting against the soft stomach, Jaehyun tried his best not to give up on everything and just fuck the man into the bed until he also got his fill. He was already getting bothered at the way his body was heating up, eyes working harder to focus on something, mind a little fuzzy. 

"More, more, come on" Taeyong complained, reaching over to push the vibrator more into him, legs shaking but not once moving from the place Jaehyun told him to keep them. Slapping the hand away, Jaehyun growled lowly, not satisfied with the behavior. "Keep those hands away, don't fucking test me."

Chewing on his lips, Taeyong whined, eyes rolling back when the vibrations got stronger, thrusts now rougher and sharper, only brushing against his prostate, just to tease. "Are you that desperate? Do you need to be fucked that bad? Fucking shameless" Jaehyun scoffed, dark eyes feeding on how debauched Taeyong looked. 

"Why," Taeyong slurred, hand now resting on his navel, trying to keep his eyes open to stare at the man between his legs. "Why are you - shit! yes, - why are you so cocky when you are that hard because of me, huh?" he asked, playful smile throwing Jaehyun off. 

Recomposing himself quickly, Jaehyun sneered, turning the vibrations on the maximum speed, cooing mockingly when Taeyong screamed, hips shaking and trying to escape the sudden stimulation.

"Who wouldn't get hard looking at this?" Jaehyun questioned, lightly slapping the older man's red cheek, thrusting two fingers into his mouth, pressing down on the tongue. "Look at you, baby. Of course I'm hard, you are sucking on my fingers and pushing down on a fake dick, screaming my name. What did you expect?"

Taking his fingers out of Taeyong's mouth, he dragged them down his boyfriend's neck, all the way down to the hard dick twitching on his stomach, spitting on it before properly touching and jerking it off. 

At that, Taeyong sobbed, knees instinctively closing, body tightening up. Clicking his tongue, Jaehyun turned the vibrator off, interrupting the impending orgasm. "I told you to keep your legs spread open, didn't I?" 

Mad, Taeyong hissed, glowering at Jaehyun. "Fucking finish what you started or I promise I'll find someone to do it" he threatened, feeling kinda bad but still victorious when his boyfriend frowned angrily and laid on top of him, scent taking over the place. 

"Let's see if you can find anyone else to fuck you the way I do, then" Jaehyun whispered, mouth suddenly against his own, teeth nipping his bottom lip. 

Opening his mouth, Taeyong moaned, shivering when the man sucked on his tongue, fingers digging into his jaw, keeping him in place. Wiggling his hips, he whimpered, rubbing against Jaehyun's covered crotch, feeling the hardness against his own. "Fuck me, come on" Taeyong cried out into the kiss, nails running down Jaehyun's back, feeling him shake and moan.

"You want it too, please" he persuaded, hands now against Jaehyun's ass, pushing his boyfriend's hips against him, sucking on the man's neck, probably marking the pale skin. "Yeah, take this off" Taeyong whispered, helping to push the white boxers off of Jaehyun, crying out when their feverish skin entered in contact. 

"Wait," Jaehyun panted into his neck, stretching his arm so he could reach the bedside table, grabbing a condom. Whining, Taeyong shook his legs in distress, telling him to hurry up. "Taeyong, fuck, are you the one in a rut?" he asked, disbelieving, gasping when his boyfriend didn't reply and pulled him closer, grinding against him. 

"Usually you like it slow, what's going on?" Putting on the condom, Jaehyun used his other free hand to pin the man down onto the bed by the chest, laughing breathlessly when Taeyong pouted. "I told you I was horny, but no! You had to tease me."

Jaehyun stared at him in disbelief. "I already made you come once. Yesterday, at least three times." 

"We have to use well the time we have to ourselves?" Taeyong tried, sheepishly. 

"Good excuse, honey."

With the first press, Taeyong bit his lip, slick slowly dripping out ot him, tiny cries escaping his mouth as every inch was pushed inside him. Praying for the gods to bless him with even more self control, Jaehyun panted, moaning when the wet heat completely engulfed his cock, incredibly tight. 

It was actually hard for Jaehyun to pinpoint when he stopped being a 100% aware of what was going on. He was still aware, but a haze was kind of making difficult for him to want anything other than fuck into the heat, mind focused on the pleasure it derived of that, growling into Taeyong's neck, biting every place near to his scent gland. He wouldn't bite that without Taeyong's permission. One that should come before they started fucking, of course. 

Jaehyun can only feel Taeyong's hands digging into his skin, mouth producing loud cries and moans with every thrust, legs spread, sweating against his own feverish body, screaming his name so sweetly, so perfectly. Grabbing one of the man's legs, he pushed it up, deciding on throwing it over his shoulder, observing how Taeyong whines because of him, hips pushing down to meet his, frowning in pleasure, occasionally leaning in to kiss Jaehyun's lips, babbling about how much he likes this, how he wants it harder. 

"G-God! Oh, fuck!" he whimpers, now supporting himself on his elbows, head thrown back, placing both of his feet on the bed, using the leverage to fuck himself harder. "Jaehyun, Jaehyun, baby, like that, don't stop-" Taeyong chokes out, falling against the bed, one hand holding onto the headboard, making sure he won't hit his head there with how Jaehyun is pushing him up on the mattress. 

Suddenly, a gush of warm liquid slids down the place where they are connected, and Taeyong makes such a loud noise that Jaehyun had to press a hand against the man's mouth, trying to tone it down. Looking down, Jaehyun groans at how Taeyong's belly is now stained with cum, hole still twitching around him.

"You're the fucking nasty one. Squirting just because of my dick inside you, so desperate" Jaehyun drawls out, still chasing his own climax, not stopping even when the man stills, mindlessly moaning into his boyfriend's hand. 

Slapping Taeyong's thigh, Jaehyun sneers as the man drools on his fingers, that were now, once again, inside the pretty mouth, unfocused eyes blinking at him. "Turn around for me" he orders, taking his dick out of Taeyong's body. Not moving an inch, the man stares at him wordlessly, panting. "I said. On your knees." 

Nodding slowly, Taeyong obeys, positioning himself just like Jaehyun told him to, legs and arms shaking slightly. Kneading the ass presented to him, Jaehyun groans, cock teasing the rim of Taeyong's entrance, pressing in without a warning, hands holding tightly the small waist. 

With a squeal, Taeyong lets his upper body fall against he bed, face resting on the soft pillow, moaning with every thrust, surprised at how quickly his cock hardens up, but having no strength to do anything about it. 

"I wish I could fuck my cum into you again," Jaehyun gasped, thinking about the marks of his fingers will stay on Taeyong's hips for quite some time, thrusting more erratically now. "I wish I could see again the way you moaned at the feel of me coming inside you."

Nodding frantically, Taeyong clawed at the sheets, still not believing that he was really about to cum again. "Yeah, yeah, I want that too-" he slurred, tensing up when Jaehyun fingers pressed against his cock, thumbing at the head, spreading the wetness there. 

Sobbing, Taeyong's thighs pressed wider, knees sliding on the sheets, lower body now being held up by Jaehyun, who moaned and cried out above him, fingers painfully digging into his hips. 

"Baby, baby, I'm-" Jaehyun tried, words swallowed by a gasp. Eyes widening, Taeyong whimpered, feeling a subtle stretch turning more intense. "Shit, you're really in rut, the-" he realized, moaning into his arm, coming all over the sheets under him. Writhing against the bed, he panted and gasped, shivering as Jaehyun came, knot locking them together, slowly trusting inside Taeyong as he came down from his high, sweaty body on top of his boyfriend. 

They stayed like that for god knows how long, Jaehyun trying his best not to put all his weight on Taeyong, supporting himself on his arms. "Am I squishing you?" 

Raising a hand, Taeyong shook it, mumbling a 'no' against the pillow, still breathing hard. 

Opening his eyes, Taeyong turned his head, trying to look at him, unsuccessfully, however. "Does that mean you'll want more? I mean, rut and all."

Laughing, Jaehyun maneuvered himself so he could kiss the man's pinkish cheek. "I don't know? Probably. Why? You don't need to do anything if you are tired, I can handle it" he explained, slightly uncomfortable now that the muscles on his arms were twitching. He was definitely tired. 

"Just give me a few minutes. Like some good minutes and I think I can help you. After...um...we separate, I guess?" 

"It won't take long for that to happen, I promise" he grinned, "Should I ask you what happened, though? The sudden horny mood?"

Groaning, Taeyong hid his face, shaking his head. "I don't know what happened either, I just-" he sighed, "I just needed it, okay?! And don't laugh at me!" 

"Are you sure you're not in heat, though? It looked like it."

"Definitely not heat. That's something I'm a 100% sure of, you've never seen me in a real heat, honey, now that's a nightmare."

"I'm interested!"

"Of course you are."

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please tell me lmao 
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
